<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hazy shade of winter by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524140">hazy shade of winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>regulus black x umbrella academy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Ghost Regulus Black, have fun, no beta we die like ben, this came to me in a dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus Black was one of the weirdest ghosts Klaus Hargreeves had ever met, and oh boy, that was saying a lot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves &amp; Regulus Black, Regulus Black &amp; Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>regulus black x umbrella academy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. a time-travelling ghost wizard.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>have funnnn,, i honestly don't know why I wrote this I just wanted to lmao<br/>not proof-read!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He appeared on a Thursday, his back to Klaus.</p><p>Number Four was standing in a dark, smelly alleyway and had been about to swallow another pill—<em>just one, Benny boy</em>—but had froze, eyes wide in surprise. He had, afterall, appeared out of nowhere, and frankly Klaus hadn’t been prepared because he hadn’t seen a lot—<em>no</em>—ghosts over the past few days because of obvious reasons, except for Ben who somehow forced himself through the <em>barrier</em>, so it was odd. Peculiar, as Reginald himself would say. He liked the world peculiar, it rolled over his tongue and made him feel posh, <em>importante</em>.</p><p>He could tell they were a ghost from the way they hunched over, a slight blue glow flowing around them, never straying too far but never vanishing. A constant reminder.</p><p>Klaus stood, his hand a centimetre away from his mouth, the one, single pill rolling slightly on the curve of his palm. He didn’t really know what to do, and fear tried to pump into his chest, because <em>no, no, no, ghosts are bad, bad, bad, scary, scary, bad and run, run, run--</em></p><p>But he could feel Ben’s pushing, curious and inquisitive stare on the back of his head as he realised Klaus could see the ghost too, the pills not working against this spirit. One of the few things that hadn’t changed during his brothers’ transition from life to death was his observational gaze. He always watched, and Klaus found it quite <em>rude</em>, indeed, but he didn’t want to cause Ben anymore grief than he already did. The feeling of the gaze shoved the fear aside, and Klaus pocketed the pill, the weird—<em>no, peculiar—</em>feeling still in his stomach.</p><p>Klaus stepped forward hesitantly, and Ben looked as though he wanted to cheer, his face <em>excit</em><em>ée</em>—the latter having lately preferring and encouraging Klaus to use French words more often ever since he had found a scrappy, out of date book on the language during his favourite hobby; dumpster diving.</p><p>The ghost twitched slightly, and mumbled something, causing Klaus to stop his steps, turning back to glance at Ben. His brother waved his hands forward, but what if this was a <em>bad</em> idea? Don’t get him wrong, Klaus was infamous for his bad ideas, but this was a...<em>bad </em>one. Ben had no emotion on his face, the excitement having disappeared already, and Klaus frowned.</p><p>Sometimes he felt sorry for Ben. Actually, scratch that, he always felt bad for Ben, he just hid it behind a façade he adapted to all too well. Klaus knew he was probably the worst person to be able to see ghosts—he was insensitive, a coward, scared, stupid, idiotic, and Ben was stuck with him because if not, he’d be alone for who knows how long. Eternity. <em>Éternité.</em></p><p>Ben squinted his eyes, and for a second he observed him again, seeing through him as though <em>Klaus</em> was the ghost in this duo. He then stepped forward until he was standing beside him, and he nodded his head forward in support.</p><p>Yeah, he felt sorry for Ben.</p><p>Klaus took in a silent huff of breath, and stepped forward, Ben following this time. The person had stopped muttering, and was instead jamming a stick or something into the ground violently—<em>how are they holding a stick? What? </em>Sure, Ben could sometimes be holding a book that he clung so hard onto the pages would tear, but Klaus never really saw any other ghosts holding things. He cleared his throat, still not knowing if this was a good idea.</p><p>The person swung around immediately, eyes wide and alert and then he was pointing the stick out at them aggressively.</p><p>Klaus and Ben both held their hands up as a reflex, and the three all just stared at each other dumbly for a heartbeat. The person—<em>boy, shorter than them, eyebags, pale skin, wet hair, scratches painted over his face</em>—blinked between them, before seeming to compose himself and shoving the stick away, back straightening automatically and face returning to a completely emotionless expression. Peculiar, indeed.</p><p>“You...” His voice was cracked, broken and raspy, ”you can see me?”</p><p>Klaus and Ben shared a glance. <em>Say yes, </em>his brother’s eyes said. <em>But what if they harass me? What if they scream and don’t leave me alone and blame me for everything?</em> Klaus wasn’t sure if his gaze seemed to display those <em>exact </em>questions, but Ben seemed to get the idea, shaking his head furiously. The boy continued to stare at them, and Klaus cleared his throat again, turning back to him.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, <em>amigo</em>.”</p><p>There was silence.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>And some more.</p><p>“So...uh, how did ya know, cark it?” Klaus started, gesturing a knife cutting motion over his neck with his hands, Ben letting out a sigh, “If that questions gonna get, y’know, riled up with you, you don’t have to answer,” He put his hands on his hips, and the boy stared at him for a second before dragging his gaze over to Ben before back.</p><p>He fiddled with his hands for a second, glancing down, and Klaus noticed how...well, lack for better words, <em>wet</em> he was. Water was dripping from him, making a small puddle forming from under his shoes, but it didn’t seem to really annoy him. Maybe he’d been dead for a while, and was used to it. Maybe he drowned.</p><p>He coughed roughly, sickening and slightly gross, but it was into his elbow so Klaus didn’t make a fuss of it, the ghost speaking—voice still coarse, “I...uhm. Drowning. Drowned. Got drowned. No, never mind,” He muttered a few other incoherent words, and Ben did a <em>coo-coo </em>gesture as the boy glanced to his feet again.</p><p>“Who...drowned you? How long have you been dead?” That earned Klaus a sharp glance from the boy <em>and </em>Ben. Insensitive. <em>Insensible</em>.</p><p>The boy didn’t answer, a tight frown forming, and Klaus rushed to redeem himself, holding a hand to his chest, “Well, personally, <em>amigo, </em>I am not dead and have yet to be drowned, but Benny boy here <em>is</em>, indeed, <em>dead</em>,” The 30-year-old added a dramatic flare by doing his <em>grief-stricken-amazing-acting </em>voice, and Ben didn’t even bat an eyelash as he continued, “So, that’s relatable, hmm? Oh, almost forgot, inconsiderable, Klaus Hargreeves,”</p><p>Klaus went to hold his hand out for a handshake, but caught himself and instead nodded awkwardly, the boy still staring at him. Silence for a moment, and then a smile, barely there, but one nonetheless formed upon his face.</p><p>“Regulus Black. Pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>
  <strong>-------</strong>
</p><p>Regulus didn’t mind them.</p><p>They were weird, of course, and incredibly loud at times, slightly brain-dead and sharing one brain cell, but he, in the end, didn’t mind them. They were a lot nicer to him, which was odd because for his whole entire, miserable life Regulus had never really had people be kind to him—and it was slightly funny it only took him being dead for it to happen.</p><p>Being dead and a ghost wasn’t...<em>that </em>bad, surprisingly. Sure, there was the fact that he was not in his own universe and instead in a one where magic and wizards and witches didn’t exist, but that also meant no <em>Voldemort, </em>which was a win in his book. And it was also, at times, annoying how he constantly seemed to be <em>wet</em>, a side affect from drowning most likely, but he learned to ignore it because he didn’t ever feel warm nor cold, and the puddles he left were never seen by non-ghost-seeing-individuals. Klaus had expressed his likeness of it, saying it added a spark of characterisation and was better than having his guts spilt out all the time like other ghosts Regulus had yet to meet—which he supposed was true.</p><p>Regulus had decided to stick with the only person who could see him after meeting in the alleyway, Ben being joyful about it and Klaus referring to them as ‘<em>Blinky and Pinky</em>’, which was a reference Regulus didn’t recognise—one Ben scowled at.</p><p>They had told him of The Umbrella Academy, but he had yet to tell them of his own magical capabilities, even if he caught Ben staring at his wand Regulus held every once in a while. It was a comfort; the only thing he could make contact with since his death, his <em>suicide</em>, which he chose not to think of.</p><p>Sometimes he wondered how his universe was doing. And sometimes he told the sky he hoped it was up in flames.</p><p>Not like anyone would hear him, anyway.</p><p>Currently, the three of them were stepping into a <em>huge </em>mansion. Huge. Nearly bigger than Malfoy Manner, and much pleasanter. But from the looks passing over his frien—<em>companions</em> faces, he would have to guess it wasn’t all that much better memory-wise.</p><p>“This is very big,” Regulus muttered, not really knowing what to say.</p><p>“Amazing observation,” Ben mumbled, and Regulus shot him a look, Klaus staying oddly silent. Regulus wanted to ask what was wrong, to interrogate, to <em>know</em>, but knew that was insensitive. Mean. Merlin, if only Sirius could see him being considerate. Baby steps, he would say.</p><p>“I...” Klaus started, staring at the stairs, a sudden mischievous expression painting over his face, “I have the best idea,” He then started rushing forward, feet already meeting the stairs, and Regulus blinked.</p><p>“<em>Klaus</em>,” Ben grumbled to himself before taking off after his brother, and Regulus stood, a frown appearing on his face. He waited for a moment, but the two didn’t return.</p><p><em>Might as well...have a small peek, </em>Regulus thought, maybe even said aloud—sometimes he couldn’t tell if he spoke or thought, and began to walk around, snooping what he could without the said snooped things requiring his touch.</p><p>He glanced at the books in the bookshelves, watched the weird-moving woman for a couple seconds, observed the talking and walking ape and skimmed over the paintings and posters of The Umbrella Academy.</p><p>What a strange house to grow up in—it would be similar to living in a museum or a temple dedicated to you and your family, though he quickly realised the similarities between the Hargreeves Residence and Grimmauld Place and cringed.</p><p>Regulus wandered around for a little bit longer before getting bored, which was sadly a feeling he was used to. He had been dead for only a year—having drowned by the Inferi in 1979 and resurrecting as a ghost in whatever year he was currently in, which was obviously much more modern and advanced, so he had to assume a fairly large time gap laid between his death date and present. Regulus had never really wanted to ask Ben or Klaus, knowing it would raise <em>questions</em> and then that would mean <em>answers</em> and then that would mean <em>trust</em> and then that would mean broken trust, <em>broken trust, abandonment, gone, gone, gone, gone—</em></p><p>He snapped himself out of whatever he was in. He needed to stop doing that. It was a scary feeling, like he was in a continuous trance and cycle that would cause him to vanish entirely if it went on for too long.</p><p>Sometimes he wondered if any of this was real, but he forced that question away. Sometimes he wondered why he had sent himself on that mission, only to die. And sometimes he realised that was the goal, in the end, and sometimes he forced that away, too.</p><p>Regulus turned, a sigh escaping his lips, and gradually started his search for Klaus and Ben, feet slightly dragging behind him. And a puddle formed, and he wondered if that would stay, knowing it wouldn’t.</p><p>Nothing ever did.</p><p>
  <strong>-------</strong>
</p><p>Regulus didn’t like Number One, Luther. He was mean to Klaus and didn’t even realise because he was so far up his own arse. He had an annoying personality, and sometimes Regulus would send him annoyed looks Klaus seemed happy to notice. Luther reminded him slightly of James Potter. The brother-stealer-avoid-at-all-costs.</p><p>Number Two, Diego, was alright. Regulus could tell how he acted strong, but knew that on the inside he just wanted to be loved and show how much he truly cares for his family. Diego sometimes snapped without thinking, most likely a habit he picked up as a kid after being the second choice to Luther times and times again. Regulus related to that, but not much more.</p><p>Allison was the same as Diego. Neutral. Number Three obviously just wanted to connect back to her family after losing her own, but seemed as though she didn’t truly <em>understand</em> them. Regulus, if he was alive, would tell her to not force the bonds and just let them come naturally. He had learnt from trying with Sirius, only to be called a bunch of names before being punched. Wasn’t a nice memory.</p><p>Regulus liked Klaus, even if he reminded him of Sirius a little <em>too </em>much sometimes. But there was still a flare around the ghost-seeing man, like he was unique and nobody would ever be the same as him, distinguishing him and such. Regulus didn’t know how to explain it, and was kind of glad he didn’t have to. He knew Klaus had many layers, and didn’t want to just assume his first one.</p><p>Five was weird. In a good way. He seemed to think too fast, like every second his brain was going full speed, never given the rest it could so obviously use. The boy, <em>man</em>, was almost the same as Allison. He wanted to save his family, protect them, rekindle their relationship, but being alone for so long made him bitter and cold, and it seemed he had never really thought of how to go about it all. Never thought of the day he would actually have the chances to talk to them again.</p><p>Ben was nice. Nicer than most. Regulus liked him for that, and they got along well. They had similar interests, even if they really couldn’t do either of those anymore. He could remember one night, in a crappy hotel Klaus had rented with what little money he had, Ben had asked him what he missed most about life. Regulus had said food, because it was the truth. Ben had said same, and they had started crying at the same time. They had yet to speak of it, though Regulus prayed they wouldn’t.</p><p>He didn’t know what to think of Vanya. She was quiet, and acted—or was—feeble, which he knew wasn’t the best thing to think, but nothing else came to mind. She just...was. She reminded him of a younger him, and maybe that’s why he couldn’t think of her too long.</p><p>Regulus currently sat outside the bathroom with Ben, head cupped in his hands. The two were waiting for Klaus to finish in the bath, Regulus staring at the wall from across him, feeling slightly distant.</p><p>Memories were flashing through his brain—or whatever he had now as a ghost, and he rubbed his head, trying to clear the thoughts. He could hear Sirius’s yells of fury as a door slammed, Bellatrix’s screams of joy as cries rung around them all, the overwhelming feelings, the hatred, the screeches, the lulling, calling, <em>dying</em>—</p><p>“Reg?” Ben’s voice was barely a whisper, and he snapped his head to the left, where the other ghost was sitting next to him, obviously worried.</p><p>Reg. No one had called him that in a...long time. A long time.</p><p>Sirius had used to before Hogwarts, before the <em>Marauders, </em>before Regulus had been sorted into Slytherin, thus causing his brother to deem him as the devil’s right-hand man. That was when he had stopped. When he had lost hope. When he threw him to the wolf pack.</p><p>Ben asked another question, cutting through the thick stream of thoughts, “You okay?”</p><p>Regulus glanced to the ground, before back to him. To his friend. And he smiled—because fuck Sirius. Fuck the marauders. Fuck Hogwarts, Horcruxes, Death Eaters, Order of The Phoenix. Fuck everything. He had Ben and Klaus, and his nickname sounded better from them than his own brother.</p><p>But before he could reply, gunshots sounded around them, loud and violent and <em>shit, shit, shit.</em></p><p>Shit.</p><p>Regulus and Ben jolted up, the latter waving his hands for Regulus to check on the other Hargreeves. The 18-year-old nodded briskly, setting off on a fast pace.</p><p>It wasn’t a second later before he turned to see Diego struggling with a person—<em>Merlin, this dude drank his milk—</em>who had an odd, blue mask on that reminded Regulus of Sirius’s Halloween mask and <em>stop thinking of him!</em></p><p>Regulus glanced, seeing another person who had a pink mask on this time, a large gun in their hands, and he frowned. Who were these people?</p><p>“Cha-Cha! Shoot him!” a muffled, gruff voice came from The Blue One, and Regulus winced when Diego headbutted the <em>metal</em> helmet—not a crappy Halloween mask, afterall.</p><p>“Get out of the way, dumbass!” Cha-Cha, or The Pink One, snapped back, and was about to start doing so when Diego sprinted off.</p><p>Regulus took after them, feeling useless because he <em>was</em>.</p><p>And then he felt himself vanish.</p><p>Sometimes that happened too.</p><p>Perks of being a ghost that’s not supposed to be in this <em>particular </em>dimension.</p><p>
  <strong>-------</strong>
</p><p>( <em>“You’re just like the rest of them! Just like them!” )</em></p><p>
  <em>( “Siri! I’m sorry!” )</em>
</p><p>
  <em>( “Stop it! Stop it! You’re not. James was right!” )</em>
</p><p>
  <em>( “I HATE YOU!” )</em>
</p><p>
  <em>( “SLYTHERIN!” )</em>
</p><p>
  <em>( “You’ll be the right one, won’t you, dear?” )</em>
</p><p>
  <em>( “You’re just as useless as your brother, aren’t you, Reggie?” ) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>( “Try not to be a disappointment, Regulus. Sirius could do this spell much better. Try harder.” )</em>
</p><p>
  <em>( “Can you believe it, Regulus? We’re gonna be the best ones, I bet!” )</em>
</p><p>
  <em>( “Master Regulus, I cannot—” )</em>
</p><p>
  <em>( “You have to. Please. I can’t do this anymore.” )</em>
</p><p>Regulus felt himself materialise.</p><p>It wasn’t a quick process. It was slow, and weird. Everything swam around him, and he tried to reach out but they just kept dragging, drifting, going somewhere. Without him.</p><p>Dragging, drifting, going.</p><p>Regulus opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was darkness. He didn’t know where he was, and he couldn’t remember anything. What had happened with Blue and Pink? Was Diego okay? Where’s Ben? <em>Klaus? </em>Did he think that? Did he say that?</p><p>There was a whimper from next to him, and he glanced to his right, and his eyes widened.</p><p>Klaus. Beaten, half-naked, bruised, bloodied Klaus, but still Klaus.</p><p>What the fuck had happened?</p><p>“Are you okay?” Regulus mumbled hurriedly, turning to face him quickly. But he was an idiot, because obviously Klaus couldn’t reply with <em>the tape around his mouth</em>. Merlin, why did he have to disappear at the worst times?</p><p>“Regulus?” Another whisper came from the other side of Klaus, and he quickly realised they were in a <em>closet</em>, oddly enough. He glanced to see Ben staring at him, alert.</p><p>Regulus glanced out through the little space between the closet flappy-things, before back to his friends and asking, “Ben? What happened? I was watching Diego get beat up by a blue-masked person and—”</p><p>Klaus let out another wince at the sound of ‘<em>blue-masked person</em>’, and Regulus winced.</p><p>“The assholes kidnapped Klaus and are trying to find information on Five for some reason,” Ben stated, glancing over his shoulder out into the room. Regulus bit his lip feeling nervous.</p><p>“Did they...hurt you?” He questioned Klaus, because he was incredibly knowledgeable with torture—both in doing it <em>and</em> receiving it, not being prideful of either. He could tell with the way Klaus glanced around wildly, rolled his shoulders back repeatedly and blinked continuously that something akin to torment had happened. Ben cringed, and Klaus nodded his head furiously.</p><p>“Shit,” Regulus cursed, glancing to the ground before up again. He didn’t know what to do. How long had Klaus been here? Where were his siblings?</p><p>The 18-year-old went to step forward and get out of the closet, but something wavered in his vision again and he glanced down at his hands and <em>really, not again, </em>and then Klaus yelled, muffled and Ben questioned him and gone.</p><p>Gone.</p><p>
  <strong>-------</strong>
</p><p>( <em>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” )</em></p><p>
  <em>( “Everything is going to be okay, Master Regulus. Everything’s will be fine.” )</em>
</p><p>
  <em>( “KILL ME! I’M SORRY!” )</em>
</p><p>
  <em>( “Just one more sip, Master Regu—“ )</em>
</p><p>
  <em>( “KILL ME!” )</em>
</p><p>He jolted...<em>awake</em>...again.</p><p>His head seemed to swing forwards and backwards, and he felt his feet slightly waver. Regulus shifted his gaze to the ground—slightly orange carpet, where was he?—and blinked, everything spinning.</p><p>He could feel anger crawling through him—pure anger—because what the fuck? Why did he keep vanishing? Why could he hear the voices of the ones he had been torn away from? The ones he had torn himself away from?</p><p>He glanced around.</p><p>Regulus was in...a theatre?</p><p>“<em>Regulus? </em>What the hell, man?” Klaus’s voice asked, and he spun around to see him and Ben, both staring at him quizzically. He stepped forward, coughing roughly.</p><p>“How long has it been? Why are we at a theatre? I can’t remember a bloody thing. I hate being a ghost. Sucks ass,” He said all at once through gritted teeth, glancing around quickly.</p><p>Klaus and Ben shared a look, and Ben jumped to question, “Why do you keep on disappearing? How...er...long have you been dead?” Ben looked sort of awkward as he asked the question Regulus was sure he and Klaus had been wanting to ask for a fairly long time, and felt himself answering automatically without thinking.</p><p>“1979. Why?”</p><p>Klaus’s eyebrows raised, and he exclaimed in an astonished voice, “Christ on a cracker! Jesus, Regulus! You’ve been dead for like, what? 40 years?”</p><p>Oh. That was...quite a long time.</p><p>“No kidding.” Ben answered, and Regulus realised he had said that aloud.</p><p>“Okay, okay. I don’t mater. What’s happened? Why are we at a theatre?” Regulus questioned, and Klaus let out a low sigh, waving his hands out for them to follow before walking towards the exit.</p><p>“Klaus!” Ben scolded as the two ghosts followed, “We’re the lookouts!”</p><p>“Lookouts?” Regulus asked, and <em>why can’t they just answer the questions?</em></p><p>Klaus gestured with his hands, ignoring his brother and answering Regulus, “Dear Reggie, a lot has happened since your last disappearance.” He shoved the doors open for himself as the other two stepped through them, “Young Vanya was revealed to have powers, she tried to kill Allison, which I believe to be an accident, <em>actually </em>killed her boyfriend, got locked in cage by Luther, escaped and destroyed The Umbrella Academy—so terribly sad to see it go—killed Pogo <em>and </em>Mum, and, <em>oh! </em>We got invited to Kenny’s birthday and now the others are trying to stop Vanya in the theatre at her live violin performance.”</p><p>They had now crossed the road, and Regulus blinked, following as Klaus started getting food from a van. Vanya had powers. Not...extremely shocking.</p><p>The 18-year-old frowned and murmured, “Who’s Kenny?”</p><p>“I didn’t ask for cilantro,” was all Klaus replied with, and both he and Regulus gazed down at the food with disappointment.</p><p>“Do you guys hear gunfire?” Ben suddenly asked, stepping away as Klaus murmured a, “What?”</p><p>Regulus then realised the distant bangs of the bullets, and he inquired, “Weren’t you guys were supposed to be the lookouts?” Klaus and Ben then suddenly stepped in front of the food van when Klaus seethed, “Shit!”</p><p>Regulus jumped with them, eyes concerned, and he saw a lady walking down the street, looking beaten and battered. Klaus suddenly started stepping backwards, towards the theatre again.</p><p>“This is it, mofo’s. Go time! Go time!” He whispered, and Regulus started running with them.</p><p>“What about the gunfire?” Ben queried, though the trio was already running.</p><p>Regulus stated, “Yeah, we should talk about that!”</p><p>“Come on, guys, we’re the damn lookouts!”</p><p>They sprinted back into the theatre and through the doors, which opened up to a <em>huge </em>theatre room with a stage. The gunfire was obviously coming from the mass amount of what looked to be some form of soldiers, who were all dressed in black, peering out with red eyes. Regulus could see Luther and Diego ducked behind some chairs, and he was sure Allison and Five were there as well. Vanya herself was on the stage, an odd sort of force floating around her, blue and pulsing.</p><p>“Guys, it’s Cha-Cha!” Klaus called out, running forward a few steps, and Regulus felt his heart sink when guns were aimed at him, “It’s Cha-Cha, she—”</p><p>“Get down!” Regulus yelled at the same time as Luther, and Klaus jumped to the floor.</p><p>He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t do anything, except watch as Five attached himself to a soldiers back. He couldn’t do <em>anything</em>. Useless.</p><p>
  <em>Just like the rest of them! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Master Regulus. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’ll be better, won’t you? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We’ll be in this together, Reg! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I HATE YOU!</em>
</p><p>And then Klaus was standing up, and his hands were <em>blue</em>, glowing, power, power, power—and Regulus could see Ben standing up, and he was so blue, too. Blue, blue, blue.</p><p>Regulus couldn’t help it; he glanced down too, and he was glowing. Glowing. Blue, blue, blue. He heard a yell from Ben, and saw The Horror erupt from his friends’ stomach, and everything slowed.</p><p>He could see how Luther, Allison, Diego and Five all turned to stare at Ben, eyes wide and faces shocked. He could hear Klaus’s small grunts of concentration, and Regulus felt it.</p><p>The magic. It was back. His magic. It swam through him, gliding and powerful and alive and back and blue, blue, blue. Green. Red. Yellow. All of it; his, flowing towards his wand that he yanked from his pocket.</p><p>Regulus glanced to Klaus, who spared a glance at him and to his wand, which too, was <em>glowing. </em>Blue. Blue. Blue. And then Five had turned his stare to him, and Regulus felt a grin overtake his face.</p><p>He wasn’t the only one who could teleport.</p><p>And then Regulus was letting his magic overtake him, and he was apparating. <em>Crack! </em>He was now on the seats above the others, where more soldiers were coming from the top entrances. He felt the spark ignite, and the memories, the anger, the <em>power </em>danced out—green.</p><p>Regulus didn’t even have to say the <em>Avada Kedavra’s </em>for the spell to hit the soldiers, the 18-year-old just having to race forward, wand aimed and mind focussed, apparating at the same time.</p><p>He had never felt so high on adrenaline before, and he truly felt alive. Regulus could hear the soldier’s grunts as the green light hit them, and he could hear Ben’s screams—whether it be from pain or excitement, he couldn’t tell.</p><p><em>Crack! </em>Regulus apparated to the other side of the room, taking out a soldier that was dodging The Horror’s tentacles before teleporting back to Klaus. He quickly killed another soldier that was sneaking up behind, and it felt like he could cry because he was so <em>alive</em>.</p><p>And then the blue glow around him dropped, and he leaned against the seats, feeling <em>drained. </em>Klaus was grinning at both him and Ben, who was staring at his brother with wide eyes, and Klaus gasped, his face bright, “Now who’s the lookout?”</p><p>Luther, Allison and Five were all staring at Klaus, gobsmacked, who waved his hand dismissively. Klaus obviously wanted to question Regulus about what exactly had just happened, but they all turned to Vanya.</p><p>Her eerie glow was growing, and the theatre seemed to be rumbling. Klaus puffed, leaning down on his knees, and Regulus frowned in worry.</p><p>“Hey, Klaus—” Regulus mumbled, stepping forward, when his vision shook again. Ben rushed forward.</p><p>“Regulus? Reg?” He quickly muttered, and Klaus turned to stare as well.</p><p>The 18-year-old blinked, in a haze, and stated, “Fuck,” before the darkness latched onto him again.</p><p>
  <strong>-------</strong>
</p><p>( “<em>I’m sorry I couldn’t do more, Reg. I shouldn’t have.....aban....” )</em></p><p>
  <em>( “ I’m.....s....” )</em>
</p><p>
  <em>( “N.....my.....” )</em>
</p><p>
  <em>( “ Everything is going.....</em>
</p><p>“....to be okay.” Regulus mumbled, and snapped his eyes open. He was standing on the stage at the theatre, and everything was silent.</p><p>Except for the mutters of, “Uh...guys?”</p><p>Regulus spun to see Klaus standing and pointing up at something in the roof of the theatre. Allison and Luther were cradling an unconscious Vanya, Diego and Five gathered around them. Ben was standing next to Klaus, face pale.</p><p>Regulus turned to look where Klaus was pointing, and his heart—<em>dead </em>heart—almost came up his throat. A piece of the fucking moon was spiralling down towards them.</p><p>“You see that big moon rock coming towards us?” Klaus asked, and Ben spotted Regulus, rushing over to stand next to him. Reg stared up at the moon, and he could swear his heart was thundering.</p><p>“That’s not good,” Luther sighed, shoulders sagging and Ben mumbled a, “No shit, Luther,” that would obviously fall on deaf ears.</p><p>Klaus then muttered out, “So this is it, huh? So much for...saving the world.”</p><p>Regulus watched as Five started pacing, hands on his head. Diego then bitterly stated, “If only Sir Reginald could see us right now, huh? The Umbrella Academy. A total failure.”</p><p>Regulus bit his lip, and glanced to Ben, who was staring at the ground, jaw clenched.</p><p>“At least we’re together at the end,” Luther said, “As a family.”</p><p>Five then turned to face them, voice hurried, “This doesn’t have to be the end.”</p><p>“What? What are you saying, Five?”</p><p>“I think I have a way outta here. But you gotta trust me on this.”</p><p>That caused all of the three, visible, brothers to turn and look back up at the moon, all mumbling out their disagreements. Regulus would have snorted in amusement if he didn’t feel the impending emotion of overwhelming doom.</p><p>“Well then we might as well accept our fate,” Five snarked, “because in less than a minute we’re gonna be vaporised.”</p><p>Regulus couldn’t help but wonder what would happen to ghosts, and he knew Ben thought the same when they glanced to each other.</p><p>Diego turned to face Five, “What’s your idea, then?”</p><p>“We use my ability to time travel. But this time, I’ll take you with me.” Five looked to his sisters before back to his brothers.</p><p>“You can do that?” Luther asked, and Regulus watched as Ben stepped forward.</p><p>Five answered with, “I don’t know. I’ve never tried it before.”</p><p>“What’s the worst that can happen?” Diego questioned, glancing to Klaus.</p><p>Regulus and Ben spoke at the same time, even though only Klaus could see them, “A lot of things.”</p><p>“You’re looking at it,” Five stated, “a 58-year-old-man inside a child’s body, so there’s that.”</p><p>Diego scoffed, “Oh, what the hell? I’m in.”</p><p>“Yeah, whatever. I’m in.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>Regulus looked to Ben, who was nodding, looking almost excited. But he couldn’t help but wonder; would Fives’ powers work with Ben? Being a ghost and all?</p><p>“What about Ben and...?” Luther asked after questioning Allison, and Ben nodded to Klaus quickly. Regulus frowned as Klaus looked at him, about to say no, when Klaus nodded for them both.</p><p>“Yeah, they’re in.”</p><p>Regulus went to talk, but glanced to Ben stared at him, eyes round and innocent and he felt his own shoulders sag. Merlin. Looks like he was time-travelling.</p><p>“Okay, great,” Five said, shuffling next to Allison, “Luther, grab Vanya.”</p><p>It wasn’t a moment later before they were all standing in a circle after Luther had queried about Vanya, holding hands. Ben held onto Klaus’s right shoulder, Regulus holding onto his left one. Electricity crackled above them as five focussed, and Regulus heard the distant booms and echoes of explosions.</p><p>He made sure his wand was secure, and they all looked up as blue light glowed down on them, powerful and bright and <em>windy </em>somewhat. Regulus squinted, and the electricity started to form a sort of bubble around them.</p><p>“It’s working!” Luther shouted.</p><p>Five yelled, “Hold on! It’s gonna get messy!”</p><p>And Regulus felt the ground rumble, the electricity pulse, his magic breathe and—</p><p>Blue, blue, blue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. book 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hello all! just wanted to come on to say i will be writing a season two book, this time being a chapter by chapter one, y'know? I've got some plans (since i literally just finished watching season two hehe) and I'm excited to write about this crossover again :))</p>
<p>a new book for season two will be out soon, so keep an eye out! thanks for the support!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>